wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Valeera Sanguinar
|Geschlecht =weiblich |Klasse = |Lebenspunkte = |Stufe = |Titel = |Zugehörigkeit =Quel'Thalas |Fraktion = Neutral |Gesinnung = Horde: Neutral =Allianz |Herkunft = |Zone = Dalaran |Gebiet = Halle der Schatten. (Nur dür Schurken betretbar) |Status =lebend }}Obwohl sie es ablehnt, im Krieg zwischen Horde und Allianz Partei zu ergreifen, hat diese Blutelfe das Leben des Königs von Sturmwind schon mehr als einmal gerettet. Valeera Sanguinar hatte mit Glück den Banditenangriff überlebt, bei dem ihre Familie umgekommen war, doch wusste sie nicht, wo sie Zuflucht finden könnte, da ihr Volk nach dem Angriff der untoten Geißel auf die Elfenhauptstadt von Quel'Thalas ausgelöscht war. Die junge Blutelfe schlug sich durch, bis sie wegen Diebstahls verhaftet und später an Rehgar Erdenwut verkauft wurde, der sie an der Seite des Nachtelfendruiden Broll Bärenfell und des Orcs Blutauge Rotfaust als Gladiatorin kämpfen ließ. Als Rotfaust getötet wurde, bildeten Valeera und Broll ein Team mit einem unter Gedächtnisverlust leidenden Menschenkrieger, der später als „Geisterwolf“ Lo'Gosh bekannt wurde. Schnell fand das Trio heraus, dass es sich bei Lo'Gosh um Varian Wrynn, den verschwundenen König von Sturmwind, handelte und begaben sich auf eine Reise, um sein Gedächtnis wiederherzustellen und ihn zurück auf den Thron zu bringen. Dabei traten sie gegen den schwarzen Drachen Onyxia an, der das Königreich der Menschen insgeheim kontrollierte. Auf der Expedition belegte eine Assassine Valeera mit einem dämonischen Mal, das sie besessen und anfällig gegenüber dem Einfluss der Dämonen machte. Die Besessenheit verstärkte Valeeras in ihrem Volk verankerte Sucht nach Magie. Mithilfe des untoten Magiers Meryl Teufelssturm und Aegwynns, der früheren Wächterin von Tirisfal, die als Magierin die Macht erhalten hatte, Azeroth vor der Brennenden Legion zu beschützen, gelang es ihr jedoch, den Dämon auszutreiben. Nachdem er seine Krone zurückerhalten hatte, bot König Varian ihr eine Position als Beraterin in Sturmwind an, die Valeera unter einer Bedingung annahm: Sie würde nicht loyal gegenüber der Allianz, sondern gegenüber Varian Wrynn und seinem Sohn Anduin sein. Geschichte Kindheit als Waise Als Valeera noch sehr jung war, wurden ihre Eltern von Räubern getötet. Sie überlebte die Banditen und die Geißel, war aber gezwungen zu stehlen damit sie überleben konnte. Einmal stahl sie eine Schriftrolle,musste aber feststellen dass diese eigentlich Eigentum ihrer Familie ist. Die Rolle berichtete von ihrem Vorfahren Relfthra, einem Hochelfenmagier der ein Mitglied des Rats von Tirisfal war. Als Sie versuchte einem Schamanen einen Talisman zu stehlen, wurde Sie geschnappt, wiedersetzte sich aber ihrer Verhaftung indem Sie zahlreiche Wachen überwältigte. Dabei stellte Sie beachtliche Kampffähigkeiten zur Schau die ein Sklavenhändler des purpurnen Rings endeckte. Dieser nahm Vaalera in seinen Besitz, doch kurz bevor Sie ihren Fluchtplan verwirklichen konnte,wurde Sie von Rehgar Erdenwut gekauft. Dort kämpfte Sie mit dem Orckrieger Blutauge und dem Nachtelfendruiden Broll Bärenpelz in einem Team. Bald jedoch wurde Blutauge getötet und Broll Bärenpelz erzählte Ihr alles was Er über Rhegar und Blutauge wusste. Gladiator Nach Blutagues ritueller Verbrennung wurden Broll und Valeera auf einen Wagen verladen, nach Orgrimmar geschafft und dort von Rhegar zu besseren Gladiatoren ausgebildet. Auf diesem Weg schloss Sich ein scheinbar schiffbrüchiger Mensch ohne Gedächtnis an. In Ogrimmar angekommen stritten sich die beiden Elfen über die Kultur und Politik ihrer beiden Völker während der Mensch nur still dastand. Broll wollte dem Menschen mit einer Meditatiostechnik der Druiden helfen, er hatte sogar kurz einen Erinnerungsflashback, wurde aber brutal aus seiner Meditation gerissen, da Vaalera nicht aufhören konnte mit Broll zu streiten. Am nächsten Tag sollten die drei eigentlich allein im Ring der Ehre trainieren, doch der Gladiatorenmeister Sparkeye erhob ebenfalls Anspruch auf die Trainingszeit im Ring und hetzte Seine Kämpfer,einen Tauren,einen Untoten und einen Troll auf die Gruppe. Broll war nicht in der Lage seine Bärengestalt anzunehmen,denn Vaalera hatte seine Kräfte blockiert. So musste der Mensch ihnen zur Hilfe eilen. Nach dem Kapf wollte der Klingenmeister Hyku Steeledge die "Versager" aus Rhegars Team töten, doch auch Er fiel durch die Hand des Menschen. Nach diesem ereignisreichen Tag durften sich alle Drei Kämpfer Waffen in der Halle der Legenden ausssuchen. Valeera entschied sich für ein Paar gut gearbeiteter Orcdolche. Am nächsten Tag ging es zu einem Turnier des purpurnen Rings im Düsterbruch. In den Einzelkämpfen konnte Valeera einen Stacheleber besiegen.Im Gruppenkampf rückten die Drei bis ins Finale vor. Dort mussten sie sich einem Ogertrio der Gordunni stellen. Valeera rettete Broll vor einem Oger und so freundeten sich die zwei an. Wieder gelang es dem Menschen den Sieg zu erringen: in schnellen und brutalen Manövern tötete Er einen Oger nach dem anderen und erhielt vom jubelnden Hordenpublikum den Ehrentitel "Lo'gosh". Flucht Valeera sollte für 2.000 Goldstücke in den Besitz von Halka Grimtotem gehen.Als geübte Taktikerin und Kämpferin soll Sie ein Team von Frauen anführen.Doch anders als Rhegar transportiert die Taurin ihre Krieger auf Windreitern.Valeera kann ihren,Bristlefur,auf ihre Seite bringen und mit ihm entkommen.Sie folgt ihren ehemaligen Kameraden über Donnerfels,die Kriegshymnenschlucht und DarnasssusDarnassus nach Theramore.Mit Hilfe einiger hungriger Riesenspinnen kann Sie einen Auftragsmörder daran hindern Lo'gosh zu töten.Sie selbst verliert im Sumpf der Düstermarschen das Bewusstsein.Dort wird Sie von Aegwynn gefunden und nach Theramore gebracht.Dort findet das Team wieder zusammen.Von Jaina Prachtmeer erfahren Sie das Lo'gosh König Varian Wrynn ist,jener König der eigentlich gerade nach Sturmwind zurückgekehrt ist. Varian will seinen Thron zurückhaben und den mutmaßlichen Betrüger vom Thron jagen.Das etwas in Sturmwind nicht stimmt ist auch König Magni Bronzebartaufgefallen,er lädt die Drei nach Eisenschmiede ein.Mit einem Schiff wollen Sie zum Hafen von Menethil segeln und von dort aus nach Eisenschmiede reisen. Sucht nach arkaner Magie Während ihrer Schiffsfahrt über die See werden die Reisenden von den Naga angegriffen.Im Verlauf des Kampfes bekommt Sie große Mängen arkaner Magie ab.Um Valeera vor weiteren Verlockungen zu beschützen zerstört Broll den Dreizack der Nagaseehexe.Nach ihrem Sieg landen Sie schließlich am Hafen von Menethil.Doch Valeera ist der Sucht bereits verfallen.Sie zapft unschuldige Magier wie einen Hexer der Defias an.Diese hatten Sie in einer blutigen Kneipenschlägerei besiegen können. Zusammen mit Thargas Ambossar ziehen Sie nach Eisenschmiede weiter.Im Sumpfland wird Vaalera beinahe von dem Blutelfenhexenmeister Vendellin Seelenfeuer verführt.Kurz vor seinem Tod belegt Er sie mit dem Siegel von Kathara'Natir. In der Wildnis beginnt SIe daraufhin mit Broll Bärenpelz einen harten Entzug.Dieser wird beinahe wegen eines Dunkeleisenzwerges und seines Teufelshundes zu nichte gemacht,denn während die Gruppe den Thandolübergang rettet fällt Sie wie ein Tier über den Dämonen her.Broll ist wütend,will ihr aber dennoch helfen. Mit Hilfe von Magni Bronzebart fliegt die Gruppe mit einem Zeppelin nach Eisenschmiede.Die Helden überlegen nun wie sie die rätselhaften Vorgänge in Sturmwind aufdecken wollen.Und in ihrem Trieb rettet Valeera Varian vor einem weiteren Mörder,dieser hatte einen magischen Dolch dabei,und um an diesen zu gelagen sticht Sie dem Killer in den Rücken,nur um festzustellen das der Mörder ein getarnter schwarzer Drache ist.Broll schießt diesen mit einem Blitz ab. Man kommt schließlich zu dem Entschluss das man Marshall Windsor aus den Schwarzfelstiefen retten muss.Dieser hatte im Namen von Anduin Wrynn Nachforschungen angestellt und war geschnappt worden.Die Gruppe will aufbrechen,doch Broll befürchtet das Valeeras Verlangen nach den magischen Schätzen der Zwerge die ganze Operation zum scheitern führen könnte und lässt Sie in Eisenschmiede zurück.Dort soll Sie endlich clean werden. In ihren Träumen wird Sie von den Geistern ihrer Eltern heimgesucht.Diese sind entäuscht das Sie sich mit Nichtblutelfen eingelassen hat und das Sie noch nicht nach der Macht gegriffen hat.Dann erscheint Aegwynn:sie entarnt die Eltern als Dämonen und vertreibet diese.Valeera ist endlich wieder Sie selbst. Kampf gegen Onyxia Mit Marshall Windsor kehrt die Gruppe nach Sturmwind zurück.Dieser entarntLady Katarana Prestorals Onyxia und wird von ihr getötet.Dann verschleppt Sie Anduin Wrynn und flieht mit ihm in ihren Hort zurück.Die beiden Varians erfahren dass sein Opfer eines Drachenzaubers wahren und einst eine Person wahren.Mit Hilfe von Jaina Prachtmeer dringen die Helden in Onyxias Hort ein.Dort kämpft Valeera mit Anduin und Broll gegen Drachenwelpen,obwohl nur mit einem Stein bewaffnet will der Prinz den bewustlosen Druiden vor Drachenwelpen verteidigen,Valeera ist von solch unüberlegter Tapferkeit beeindruckt.Während des Kampfes werden die Varians wieder zum König von Sturmwind.Dieser tötet den Drachen und schlägt ihm den Kopf ab. Aus dank für ihre Hilfe und Zusammenarbeit bietet Varian Wrynn Valeera und Broll einen Platz in Sturmwind an.Valeera ist froh,sie hat endlich ein Zuhause.Doch Broll bricht recht bald zu einer Mission zur Mondlichtung auf. Theramore Friedenskonferenz Jaina Prachtmeer lädt Varian Wrynn und Thrall zu Gesprächen nach Theramore.Neben Garrosh Höllschrei begleitet auch Rehgar Erdenwut den Kriegshäuptling.Valeera ist nur bedingt froh, ihren ehemaligen Meister wieder zu sehen.Dieser ist überrascht, dass Lo'gosh König Varian ist und dass Valeera sich so gemacht hat.Die Gespräche werden durch den Schattenhammerclan erfolgreich sabotiert.Valeera merkt, dass Anduin kein großer Nahkämpfer ist und will ihm beibringen, wie man Messer wirft.Ferner wird Sie zu seinem Leibwächter. Recht verärgert muss sie die Kommentare der Wachen von Theramore bezüglich der Blutelfen ertragen. Kampf in Ahn'qiraji Valeera bleibt in Theramore um ein waches Auge auf die gefangene Garona Halforcen zu haben.Doch nach dem Kampf gegen eine Geißelnekropole samt Armee nutzen Agenten des Schattenhammers das Chaos nach dem Kampf um die Attentäterin zu entführen.Ihr Sohn Med'an eilt ihr nach und wird in Ahn'qiraj vom Ogermagier Cho'gall gefangen genommen.Gemeinsam mit dem untoten Mager Meryl Felstorm will Sie den Jungen retten,doch werden Sie vom Schattehammer und der Macht des Ogers überwältigt.In ihrer Verzweiflung löst Valeera das Siegel des Kathra'nathir.Dieser übernimmt die Kontrolle über die Blutelfin und beginnt den Kampf gegen Cho'gall.Meryl nutzt seine Chance und teleportiert die Gruppe aus der Stadt heraus. Um Valeera zu retten,und um einen alten Fehler wieder gut zu machen überlässt Meryl den Dämonen seinen Körper,doch kann ihn unter Kontrolle halten.Neben Med'an ist Valeera die einizige die nun Meryls Geheimnis kennt. Wrath of the Lichking Weder Horde noch Allianz richtig loyal bittet Valeera Helden den alten Hass zwischen Horde und Allianz zu vergessen und gemeinsam in Nordend gegen den Lichkönig zu kämpfen.Anders als im Comic verteidigt Sie den Hafen von Sturmwind gegen die Invasionsarmee der Geißel.Später kämpft Sie in der Schlacht von Unterstadt. Medien Bilder 180px-WoWValeera2.jpg|Während der Schlacht von Unterstadt Valeera_Sanguinar.png|Valeeras Hearthstonekarte ValeeraWCS.jpg|Im Comic i_will_be_your_death__by_katvalkyrie.jpg|© DeviantArt, katvalkyrie valeera_sanguinar_by_lacanishu.jpg|© DeviantArt, lacanishu valeera_sanguinar_wow_fanart_by_xkahime.jpg|© DeviantArt, xkahime warcraft__valeera_sanguinar_by_raikoart.jpg|© DeviantArt, raikoart en:Valeera Sanguinar es:Valeera Sanguinar fr:Valeera Sanguinar pl:Valeera Sanguinar Kategorie:Schurken Kategorie:Blutelfen Kategorie:Allianz-NPC